This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to terminal block devices and methods for connecting the same.
Terminal blocks for interconnecting wiring of electrical systems are known. In one type of terminal block, such as those commonly employed in European systems, wires are connected to the terminal block by inserting the ends of stripped wire into cage clamps or spring-clamps in the terminal block. A tool is used to depress the spring-clamp or cage clamp and create an opening between an edge of the clamp and an edge of a terminal plate in the terminal block. When the clamp is released, the clamp returns to its original position and presses the end of the wire against the terminal plate. While such clamp connections are convenient for attaching the wires to the block, they are susceptible to the wires being pulled from the clamp or jarred loose from the clamp.
Another type of terminal block, such as those commonly employed in North American systems, employs ring terminals for connecting wires to the block. A fastener, such as a binding head screw, is inserted through an opening in the block and also through the opening in the ring terminal to secure the wire to a pressure plate. While ring terminals and associated fasteners provide a more secure mechanical and electrical connection than cage clamps or spring-clamps, they can be difficult to install or remove when connecting and disconnecting wires to the block.